sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Horton (actor)
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, producer, director, and editor | spouse = Debbie Zipp (December 31, 1975-present); 2 children | yearsactive = 1970-present }} Michael Horton (born September 5, 1952) is an American actor and voice over artist, whose best known and longest running role was as Jessica Fletcher's nephew, Grady Fletcher on Murder, She Wrote. Horton appeared in such films and television series as Star Trek: Voyager, ER, Dances with Wolves, Taxi, M*A*S*H, 21 Jump Street, Baywatch, and The Eddie Capra Mysteries. He played the recurring role of Lieutenant Daniels in Star Trek: First Contact and Star Trek: Insurrection. His voice-over work in 1980s animation includes Rick Jones in The Incredible Hulk, Chip Chase in The Transformers, Hollywood stuntman Jeff Wright and Stormer's brother Craig Phillips on Jem, the younger brother Tommy Talltree of Airborne in the G.I. Joe episode "Operation Mind Menace", and Arn in The Legend of Prince Valiant. Horton also voiced The Prince in the 1993 animated film, ''Happily Ever After''. His last credited acting role was in an episode of Judging Amy as Principal Alvin Harvey in 2002. Horton is also a producer, director, and editor. He is co-host of the podcast Digital Production Buzz, and a founder of the Los Angeles Final Cut Pro User Group. Personal life Horton is married to actress Debbie Zipp, who played Horton's onscreen girlfriend and wife Donna Mayberry in Murder, She Wrote, and whose last known acting role was in the television series Gilmore Girls in two episodes (one in 2005 and one in 2007) as Katherine. The couple have two children. Partial filmography Films *''The Lords of Discipline'' (1983) - Bobby Bentley *''Like Father Like Son'' (1987) - Dr. Mike O'Donald *''Happily Ever After'' (1990) - The Prince (voice) *''Dances with Wolves'' (1990) - Captain Cargill - extended version *''First Contact'' (1996) - Security Officer *''Star Trek: First Contact'' (1996) - Lt. Daniels *''The Beautician and the Beast'' (1997) - Fairytale Prince (voice) *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) - Lt. Daniels *''California Myth'' (1999) - Cop *''The Learning Curve'' (1999) - Councilman Nolan Television *''M*A*S*H'' (1972-1983) - Lt. Curt Collins *''Taxi'' (1978-1983) - Steven Jensen *''Hill Street Blues'' (1981-1987) - Nicky Kasner *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1982-1983) - Rick Jones / Jonah / Beta Leader (voice) *''Remington Steele'' (1982-1987) - Wally Donovan *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1984-1995) - Grady Fletcher *''The Transformers'' (1984-1987) - Teenager at Discotheque / Chip Chase (voice) *''Mr. Belvedere'' (1985-1990) - Perry *''L.A. Law'' (1986-1994) - Tom Locklin *''21 Jump Street'' (1987-1991) - Brent Styles *''Kissyfur'' (1986-1990) - Additional Voices *''Lazer Tag Academy'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Freddy's Nightmares'' (1988-1990) - Doug Wodehouse *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1988-1995) - Jody Ware *''Baywatch'' (1989-2001) - Tony *''Zazoo U'' (1990-1991) - Boink (voice) *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' (1991-1993) - Arn (voice) *''ER'' (1994-2009) - Tom Angevine *''Spider-Man'' (1994-1998) - Additional Voices / John Jameson (voice) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1995-2001) - Kovin *''Pacific Palisades'' (1997) - Richard Hughes *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''The Brothers Flub'' (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *''Titans'' (2000-2001) - Ted External links * *Digital Productions Buzz Website *Michael Horton Article at OSXFAQ website *Los Angeles Final Cut Pro Users' Guide Website (founded by Horton) Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people)